DEJA VU
by gleegirl116
Summary: The original new directions children begin a journey in WMHS. What happens when history repeats itself for some of the kids.
1. Meet The Families

_**Note: I Dont own any of the GLEE charectors . But all there children**_

**Quinn& Noah "Puck" Puckerman:**

**Riley Puckerman - **16 years old, sophomore in high school , she is co-captain of the cheerios, Dating Stefano Pierce- Lopez, riley is exactly how her mother was in high school except for her dads attitude and dark brown hair which she shares with her sister .

**Jack Puckerman - **17,He is very protective of his two younger sisters. Jack has dirty blond hair. He is the quarter back which makes him a big ladies man.

**Reyna Puckerman **- she is 16 years old and unlike her older brother and her Twin she is a relaxed kid. She is the captain of the girls soccer team and in a secret relationship with Stacy Hudson.

**Brittany& Santana Pierce-Lopez: **

**Stefano Pierce-Lopez - **He has jet black shaggy hair and is 17. He is as kind and can have his blond moments like his mom Brittany but looks like his mom Santana. He is the running back on the football team and is currently dating Riley Puckerman.

**Lea Pierce-Lopez - **Lea also has black hair and is 16. She has the same personality like Santana. She is the other co-captain of the cheerios and is Riley's best friend. Has a small crush on Arthur Abrams even if he's kind of weird.

**Mercedes& Sam**:

**Keisha & Ken Evans- **the twins are both 15. Keisha has Sam's brown hair (the color he had before he put lemon juice in his hair) and Ken has Mercedes black hair. Keisha has her dads sense of humor and attitude. Ken is the male version of Mercedes but has Sam's lips.

**Kurt &Blaine:**

**Kayla Anderson- **15 years old. Kayla has brown hair and a strong singing voice. Shy can be very shy. Her best friend is Keisha Evans.

**Rachel &Finn:**

**Steven Hudson - **he has short and spiked hair. 17 years old, he is the wide receiver on the football team. He has a crush on Riley but doesn't want to ruin his relationship with his best friend Stefano.

**Stacy Barbra Hudson **- Stacy has long black hair and is short like her mom. 16 years old and loves music. She is in a secret relationship with Reyna Puckerman.

**Tina &Artie Abrams:**

**Karen Abrams**- She is 15 and has a crush on Ken Evans. Karen has long auburn hair. She has her dads personality and geeky side.

**Carter Abrams**- he is 17 and is very quiet. He only speaks when he wants to and when protecting his sister


	2. The Puckermans

**Chapter 1: The Puckerman's**

Quinn and Noah Puckerman just woke up thinking about there three kids. " I cant believe all my babies are in high school." Quinn said to her husband as they were sitting in bed. " Yeah, it seems like just yesterday that Riley and Reyna were learning to walk and Jack was at the principles offices for his first fight." Quinn glared at her husband as they were getting ready. " I freaking swear that boy is just like you its scary, like father like son." "You know you love it," Noah said. "I just hope that none of them have to go through what we had to go through in high school," Quinn told Noah. "Yea, but still, we will accept them and help them as much as we can," Noah told her. "Exactly I will not be my parents," Quinn declared. "Neither will I," Puck told her.

_**Meanwhile**_

"I cant believe were starting our sophomore year in High school, " Reyna told her sister. "I know right ," Riley told her twin. "Lets wear our matching navy blue shirts," Riley and Reyna agreed. Once they were finished they met their parents and brother downstairs for there annual new school year breakfast.

"Good morning Dork 1 and Dork 2," said there older brother Jack. He stood up to greet the twins dressed in a blue polo shirt. "Your so funny…." Riley said sarcastically. "NOT," shouted Reyna. "ok stop it the three of you your father and I wanted to tell you something.," Quinn told her children. "We want to give each of you something ," Puck told them Quinn pulls out five chains with rings on them. "We want to give each of you a ring that's on a chain. This is to symbolize our families closeness and that we will always have each other to lean on." Quinn said in her motherly voice. "Thanks," the three say in unison. They all hugged each other. "Alright guys you should head out if you want to pick up Lea and Stefano and not be late for school," Puck told them. "And Jack," Quinn shouted, "Yes," he responded, "NO FIGHTING we don't want a repeat of last year," shouted Quinn while ending a small glare to her son. "BYE MOM AND DAD," the kids shouted. The kids left to go pick up the Pierce-Lopez siblings.

_**NOTE: LET ME NO WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED**_


	3. The PierceLopez's

Chapter 2: The Pierce-Lopez

_**Author note: this is my next chapter. I am so sorry that I neglected this story but I promises to become more committed to it more.**_

* * *

There was an unusual silence in the Pierce-Lopez house. Stefano Pierce-Lopez was sleeping in his bed peacefully. He was remembering in his dream him and his girlfriend Rileys first time. By the smirk on his face you could tell it should be rated R. In the early morning his younger sister Lea snuck into his room with a something behind her back. She made sure the door was open so she can make her escape. Lea flicked on the light."wuhh... whu happen mami," Stefano said sleepingly. Lea giggilled at her brothers tiredness. But after she calmed SPLASH! Stefano was soaking wet from the cold water his sister threw on him. " que estúpida No puedo creer que acabo de hacer que usted está tan muerto, idiota" Stefano screamed as he began to chase his sister. They ran until they were eachon a side of the entrace stairs(I think its called a bannester). " Oh look who thinks he's so big and bad cuz mami taught him spanish," Lea mocked her brother. " I'm gonna get you then ill throw you in the tubby," he said. "Ok wait who says tubby, its a shower, only you and mom call it that," she laughed. As she was laughing she didn't see her brother come until it was to late when she was slung over his shoulder and...

_**SANTANAS POV**_

I love to get my cuddles on with my britt britt. I am so happy with my life. _**THUD THUD SCREAM CRASH. **_What's going on those kids better not break anything. " San what was that?" Questioned an awake Brittnay. I listened again and heard the sound of water go on and another boom. " those frickin kids," I shouted as I ran out my room up the stairs followed by a scared Brittnay.

Santana and Brittnay reach the top of the stairs and gasp at what they see. There was water everywhere and a broken ceramic duck which made for an unhappy Brittnay. When they reached the bathroom they saw Stefano with Lea across his shoulder, hitting him as he was turning on the shower.

" STEFANO ALEJANDRO PIERCE - LOPEZ PUT YOUR SISTER DOWN!" Santana shouted. He drops his sister. "Ok I don't want to know what happened just your punishment is two weeks of lockdown, you may only have one visitor at a time for each, also you have two give me fifty dollars each so I can buy your mom a new duck," Santana declared strongly. Everyone parted ways and went to go get ready for work and school.

* * *

_**Later...**_

Stefano and Lea came down stairs to join there moms. "Here's my fifty dollars mom," said Stefano dressed in a red and black collared tee and black cargo shorts with black jordans. He sat down and ate his breakfast. " behind him came a reluctant Lea dressed in a black shirt with red tights and boots. When she went to sit down quietly she heard her mom clear her throart " um, you forgeting something," Brittnay told her daughter as she stretched out her hand. "Uhh... fine hear," Lea said dramatically as she slapped the money into her hand. _**BEEP BEEP...BEEP**_

The sound of a horn broke through the silence of the Pierce- Lopez house." That must be the Puckerman spawns," Santana said. Brittany slapped her wife on the back of the head. " That's abuse," Santana told her wife. "Shut up," Brittnay said.

" Listen guys your mami and I want wish you guys goodluck," Brittnay told her kids."Yea, this was a good year for the both of us and i hope that it'll be a good one for you guys without all the drama." They all joined into a group hug.

Stefano and Lea stood up," ok bye mom and mami," the two said as they kissed them goodbye and went outside.

* * *

_**In The Car...**_

"Relax look there coming now," Reyna Puckerman said to calm her older brother and twinn sister. " hey guys, sup," the siblings greeted as they got into the car. " hey sweet thang," Stefano flirted with his girlfriend Riley. They exchanged a long kiss. " Ill ok thats gross, do that somewhere else please," Reyna and Jack said with disgruntled faces. " Just hurry up and drive," Lea told the older Puckerman. The group drove away to get to there new year of school.

_**NOTE: SO HERE IT IS I WANT TO ASK IF I SHOULD DO ALL THE MORNINGS FOR THE FAMILYS OR SHOULD I GO STRAIGHT INTO THE SCHOOL PLEASE LET ME KNOW I NEED AT LEAST TWO OPINIONS BEFORE I CONTINUE.. ALSO THANK ME COUSIN CAITLYN FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING DONE SOO THANK HER IN YOUR REVIEW**_


End file.
